The Cullens Go To White Castle
by KatieCullenSwan
Summary: Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie head for the nearest White Castle, in California. What adventures will they run into on the way? Better then this summary, I hope. :D Read, review, give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor Harold&Kumar Go to White castle

Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor Harold&Kumar Go to White castle. And I don't own White Castle.

Okay, so instead of my usual one shot, I've decided to try another chapter story. :D. I hope you enjoy!

Warning: Most of this story was fuelled by sugar and hyperness.

BellaPOV

It was a warm summer morning at the Cullen's house. The air was fresh and crisp, and the house was deadly silent besides Emmett's occasional grunt of frustration. Me and him were playing video games on his new gaming system, and I was pleased to find out that I was a natural at the game we were playing. I was pretty much owning him.

Rosalie and Alice were upstairs, cleaning out their closets. When they were done, there was no doubt that they would insist we go on a huge shopping spree. But luckily, there was so much stuff that even with their vampire speed, it would take them a long time to be finished.

Jasper and Edward were completely silent across the room from Emmett and I, staring intensely at the chessboard. The game had been going on for hours, because Jasper insisted that Edward couldn't read his mind during the game. This rule caused Edward to shift uncomfortably in his seat every time he almost slipped up. He was far too dependent on his ability.

Esme and Carlisle were upstairs in some sitting room, piles of books surrounding them. They were just reading, and had been for days. The only time they stopped was the days when Carlisle had to work. For some reason, they had decided to re-read every single book the Cullen's possessed.

My mind barely focused on the game, I smacked a few more buttons down on the remote and my player threw down Emmett's. Big, red letters appeared across the screen, saying PLAYER 1 WINS. I set down my controller and grinned, noticing out of the corner of my eye that Alice had just flew down the steps and out the front door. "Wow, Emmett. You really aren't very good at this game." I teased, grinning slyly.

Emmett growled, tossing his controller on the ground. "I give up." He said dramatically, getting up from his seat. "This game is rigged." I paused, contemplating this. "It's a video game, Emmett. It's not rigged." I said, stifling a laugh.

But I got up also, gently setting down my controller and glancing at my watch. 9:35 A.M. A wave of hunger washed over me and settled as I realized I hadn't eaten the night before, or breakfast in the morning. "I'm hungry." I announced. Edward immediately broke his gaze away from the game of chess. "What do you want to eat, love?" He asked, stepping away from the board.

"I win!" Jasper announced before I could say anything. Edward paused. "You forfeit, I win." Jasper said happily. Edward looked back him. "I didn't forfeit." He corrected him. "I'm helping Bella. Besides, I have all of your pieces except the king and one pawn." A/N: I don't play chess. Excuse me for anything I might mess up.

"Yeah well, you cheated." Jasper said, swiping Edward's king off the board and putting it in his pocket. "I did not." Edward protested, and started to open his mouth to say something else, but must have decided against it. Instead, he moved to my side.

"What d'you want to eat, Bella?" He repeated. My stomach growled.

"Eggs?" He asked.

"No."

"Pancakes?"

"No."

"Waffles?"

"No."

This went on for a minute or two before I stopped him, the hunger inside of me erupting into a craving. "Ooo!" I said, louder then usual. Hmm. Must have been the video games. But I continued anyway. "Let's get white castle!"

Edward stared at me for a minute. "Bella, the nearest white castle is in California." I paused, and then shrugged. "But I want white castle!" I whined. Emmett perked up from behind me. "Woohoo! We're going to California!" He cheered. "What? No—" Edward started to say.

Rosalie's head appeared at the top of the steps, and then she came down. "We're going to California? Why?" "White castle." Emmett informed her before Edward could say anything. She walked over to Emmett's side. "Oh, cool."

"We are not!" Edward said, glancing at Emmett, Rosalie and me, and the three of us crossed our arms. "Jasper?" Edward said desperately. Jasper looked out the window next to him, and then his face lit up with a smile. He nodded. "We're defiantly going to white castle." Jasper confirmed.

Alice burst through the front door. "Yup!" She said happily, bouncing inside. She noticed Edward's stubborn expression. "Oh, come on, Edward."

"How in the world would the …" He paused, glancing around. "Six of us get all the way to California comfortably? Surely not by one of our cars." Alice smiled mischievously. She motioned for us to come over next to her, and me, Emmett and Rosalie curiously moved over to the front door.

Edward groaned. "Alice, please tell me this is a bad dream." Alice rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, Edward, I try to make everyone's day a little more surreal." She said sarcastically. I gasped when I peered out at the front lawn.

There, parked on the impeccably perfect lawn, was a large, gleaming, white RV. "That's pretty sweet, Alice." Emmett said, awed. "Ooo, thanks Alice!" I shrieked, throwing my arms around her. Then I crossed my arms again. "There, Edward. Now we have to go."

Edward opened his mouth, closed it again, and then opened it again. Then he signed. "Well…fine." He sighed, defeated. "We're going to White Castle!" He yelled up the stairs to Esme and Carlisle. I wasn't even sure if they were paying enough attention to hear him. Last time we checked, they were totally immersed in the books.

We all trooped out the front door and loaded into the RV. There was a short scuffle between Emmett and Edward as they decided who was driving, but they solved it. Emmett scowled as he made his way into the back, and Edward grinned as he settled into the drivers.

And we pulled out of the driveway, rolling down the windows and stretching back in our seats. "White castle, here we come!" I yelled out the window.

Silence.

"On the road again, on the road again…!" Emmett began singing loudly, and we all groaned.

Little did we know the adventure that lay ahead of us.

So there it is. I promise the rest if it is a lot funnier and random then the first chapter, because I've already started writing them. So please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Floating Upstream

**Disclaimer: I have yet to set my trap for Stephanie Meyer. For now, I own nothing.**

**This chapter is dedicated to : ACULLEN4EVER , my one and only reviewer for the first chapter :D.**

**AlicePOV**

"Does anyone have a piece of paper and a pen?" Bella asked from one of the seats in the back. I turned my head around to look at her. "I do, why?" I said, shuffling around under the seat.

"I just need to start writing my will, is all." She said calmly. Emmett grinned and Edward scowled. "I'm only going 120." He muttered. "I'm going slow for you." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Yes, Edward, but this isn't your Volvo. It's a RV."

Edward turned his head to look at me. "Yes, Alice. I understand." He muttered. _Someone's a little stubborn. _I thought, grinning at him. "Edward, your gonna crash!" Bella shrieked from the back seat. Edward turned around to look at her, keeping one hand on the wheel. "Bella, I'm not going to—"

**CRASH.**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bella, Rosalie and I screamed as the RV rolled down a steep hill. Finally, it settled at the bottom in a pool of dirty water.

"Great, Edward. Now we're in a ravine or something." Emmett laughed, excited for some reason. "I didn't do it!" Edward said, holding up both hands. We all looked at him. "Life's a lot more fun when you're not responsible for your actions." He explained, shrugging. "Besides Alice, how did you not see that?"

I shrugged. Rosalie scowled, crossing her arms. "Once again, reality continues to ruin my exsistence." She grumbled dramatically. We all rolled our eyes.

"Umm…" Bella peered out the window. "I think we're sinking." We all scrambled to look out a window. Sure enough, the water was inching up the side of the RV. "EVERYBODY OUT! WE'RE GONNA BLOW!" Emmett howled, grinning the whole time as he swung up the door and we all scrambled out.

We all pressed up against the wall, slowly slipping down into the water. The walls were too steep to climb up, even for us vampires. "This is what you get for driving so fast, Edward." I chirped.

Edward glared at me. There was silence for a moment.

"WAIT! Wait, I have a reallyyyy good idea!" Emmett said suddenly. We all turned to look at him except Edward, who just pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's not going to work." He muttered.

Emmett ignored him. "Okay. Does anyone have six umbrella's?" He asked. I paused, getting a vision. I laughed then. "No, Edward's right. That's not going to work." "YESSS, IT WILL!" He insisted. "I saw it on Winnie the Pooh. "

We all stifled a laugh. There were visions that kept flashing across my mind, so I decided to just ignore them for this trip. After all, nothing else bad should happen. So I blocked them out.

Bella wandered off a few feet and peered into the water. "Hey…" She called out. "There's six umbrella's right here!" She said, plunging her fist into the water and pulling out six umbrellas.

"Why, how entirely relevant to whats happening!" Edward gasped.

_Five Minutes Later…_

"Hey, I was wrong. It did work." Edward said.

We were all floating in the umbrella's, going upstream.

"How is this even possible?" Bella asked. We shrugged.

"White castle, here we come!" Emmett called.

**Short, yes, I know. But I don't think I'll be able to update for a day or so, so I put one up.**

**  
Give me ideas, crazy and wild ideas, and you'll probably see them in the story. Also, you'll get credit. :D. **


End file.
